User blog:Aracnaboy/Jake Granger and The Adventure of Hogwarts, Chapter 1, The letter
Jake Granger himself Jake Granger, a normal looking boy who lived in a normal looking city, in a normal looking house with normal looking parents, is celebrating his 11th birthday, on August 1st. "Hey dad! Whats for breakfast?" Jake asked "Breakfast? Oh, right!" Jake's father responded. Jake's father walked over to a cupboard and took out a box, and a plate "Here you go! I dont quite get your appetite, but whatever fills your stomach thats as easy as this is fine by me." Jake's father walked off. Just then, Jake's fingers sprouted small claws, or tiny talons, and his skin grew scalley, fangs sprouted from his canines, and his tongue thined and forked, his eyes became yellow, with slits of crimson through the middles, his jet black hair sprung up into what looked like solid black fire from the top of his head. He opened the box, and poured the contents onto his plate, a tarantula poured out and onto his plate, Jake's tongue hissed. "Oh, please dont eat that in front of me!" Jake's mother had walked in, she hated spiders for some reason "Why not? Its my breakfast!" Jake responded "Yes, it may be, you and your father share a liking for bugs, your father prefers big ants, tarantulas are too hairy for him, and in my oppinion your appetites are just disgusting" Jake's mother countered Jake with perfection "Oh, come on! Your half troll! Is it not okay that dad's half dementor, and half serpent?" Jake responded "Its fine that your a quarter dementor, a quarter troll, and a quarter serpent, but I would prefer if your skin didnt scale, hardened skin and enemel didnt sprout, and your hair didnt floosh up! Why cant your skin just harden and scab, youd look like a miniature troll with a dementor color scheme, instead of a human-serpent hybrid mutant." Jake's mom replied "I cant help the fact that Im barely human! Its in my blood! And I only look like this on random occasions!" Jake countered "What about in school? When you randomly become a mutant thing? That wont be accepted of you until you go to either Hogwarts, Durmstrung, or Bauxbatons!" Jake's mom finished the conversation in the same manor that desgraced Jake when mentioned. Jake began devouring his tarantula, and then an owl came swooping through the window and dropped a letter on the table. "Seems like Ill go and be accepted for once!" Jake said as he picked up the letter, while sucking the juice out of the tarantula leg he hadnt eaten (yet...) "Hogwarts? I went to Bauzbatons, and your father went to Durmstrung. Whyd you get Hogwarts?" Jake's mom asked "Oh, come on! I bet Hermione is going to Hogwarts!" Jake argued "Dont bring your cousin into this! At least shes all human..." Jake's mom replied "Again, not my fault!" Jake replied. "Patrick! Call your brother and ask him if his daughter is going to Hogwarts!" Jake's mom called out "Fine, Ill ask!" Jake's dad responded. The rest of the summer "They said yes, Hermione's going to Hogwarts" Jake's father said "I told you!" Jake said "Well, lets get going, Diagon Alley, here we come!" Jake went on "Fine, lets go and you can get your stuff" "Yes!" And so they walked over to the fireplace "Floo powder? Mom, you know I hate floo powder" Jake said "Too bad, you dont have a broom, and even if you did, you dont know how to fly, you cant apparate yet, floo powder is our only option" "Why cant we just take the car?" "Come on Jake, you know that thing is messed up" "Why cant I just use Animagi and travel using ballooning" "Because only you are an animigus in this house" "You guys can apparate after me!" "You would be tiny! We would need to put a tracker on you in order to follow you when your that small!" "Good point, I got nothing..." "Floo powder it is, your so stubborn Jake!" "Incendio! Your not going without me" Jakes father had just lit a fire. The 3 of them took turns using floo powder, First was Jakes father, then Jake, and then his mother. "Get up Jake!" Jakes father was pulling him to his feet "Lets get going to Gringotts" Jakes mother said as she shot out of the fire place and got up. They headed down Diagon Alley to Gringotts, the most protected bank in the wizard world. As they rode down the tracks to find themselves at vault 731, they entered and found a small pile of Galleons, a medium pile of Sickles and a large pile of Knuts. "Lets get going, shall we?" Jakes mom said as she bagged a whole bunch of the currency. They walked down the South side of Diagon Alley, and entered Second hand robes. "Ok, weve got my clothing, now for my books" Jake said, carrying a giant trunk out of Second hand robes. They were later in Flourish and Blotts, where they bought Jake 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Book of spells, Grade 1, A beginners guide to Transfiguration, and Basic Charms for beginners, and other books. "All right, time for your brewing equipment" Jakes father said as they entered the cauldron shop, where Jake obtained a Pewter, size 2 Cauldron, a ladle, a set of glass philes, a masher, a juicer, some measuring cups, a brush, a brass scale, and a thermometer. "Thats his brewing equipment, but he still need apothecaricle things" Jakes mother said as they walked over to the apothecary shop, where Jake got alot of all sorts of ingredients. "Ok, so now I need parchment, quills, and ink" They walked over to the writing equipment store, parchment, quills, and ink. "What next? I feel like were missing something, but what?" "Dad, we need my wand" "Oh, right! Lets go down to Ollivanders!" Jake went down to Ollivanders, and got his wand. Birch wood, 13 inches, Dragon Heartstring, and it was suple and slightly curvy. With a dark purple stone on the bottom of the Oak wood handle. "Great! I think were ready to send me off!" "Not so fast Jake, I have a surprise for you" "What is it?" "While your mom took you into Ollivanders, I got you something" "What did you get?" "I got you a Tawny owl" Jakes father held up an owl cage "Nice! From this point on, he shall be known as Manus" "Take good care of him Jason" "I will!" So they went back home using the floo network Jake hates so much. The month passed by quickly, Jason learned a few spells from his parents. From his father, he learned confringo, the explosion spell, it makes a square crater that is 6 by 6 feet, and 3 feet deep. From his mother, he learned the bubble head charm. And they both worked together to teach him the Bluebell flames, which allows the user to create blue flames that have controllable size, are waterproof, and can be put in a jar or other small space to contain. They later took him to the Hogwarts express, "See you when you get back!" "We love you!" "Here's some pocket money!" "Take care!" "Ill see you guys during winter break, alright?" "Yeah!" "Sure!" and in unison they all said "Goodbye!" And the Hogwarts express was off. The intro to Hogwarts *To be filled* Category:Blog posts